


First Experiment by Jenny Saypaw

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair goes on his first date with Samantha after having slept with Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Experiment by Jenny Saypaw

Special thanks to Ann, Sharon and Brandy for taking time out of their busy schedules to be my beta readers. 

Please archive along with the first two pieces of "The Scientific Method" series, which started with "Hypothesis?" and continued with "Validation." 

DISCLAIMER: Pet Fly Productions and Paramount own The Sentinel concept and characters. I'm just taking the guys out for a little personal time. When they're through, they'll go back to the show. No infringement intended. 

Warning: Rated NC17, m/f, implied m/m 

## First Experiment

by Jenny Saypaw  


Blair Sandburg pulled into the parking space with reluctance. He hoped it didn't show on his face. 

The date had gone beautifully so far. The Corvair was cooperating for once, so the drive up the coast had passed without incident. They'd arrived with plenty of time to grab a bite to eat at a quaint little seafood restaurant before the concert. The band had been even better than expected, and they'd ended up dancing in the aisles along with hundreds of other concert-goers. The drive back to Cascade was sheer pleasure. The weather was so beautiful, they'd put the top down and driven along silently, content in each other's company while the wind blew through their hair and the stars twinkled down on them. 

But now they'd arrived at Samantha's apartment, and Blair knew she was going to ask him in... and he was terrified. 

"Hey, Hot Shot, are you all right?" 

"Huh?" He realized he had spaced out for a moment. "Sorry, I was thinking about tomorrow's schedule. I promised Jim I'd meet him at the station at 6:00 a.m. tomorrow morning -- well, actually this morning since it's already after midnight." 

"Un uh, don't you dare say another word. I didn't go to the effort of cleaning house just for you not to come in." She leaned over and nuzzled his neck, "Besides, my place is closer to the station than yours. You can sleep a little later if you leave from here." She dropped a quick kiss on his Adam's apple and ran a hand up his thigh. "Anyway, it's been almost a week and..." She allowed her voice to drop off huskily and licked his ear suggestively. 

Blair felt his groin stir as her fingers slid higher and rubbed across the crotch of his jeans. 

"Ummmmmmm?" she breathed into his ear. 

The anthropologist found himself smiling at Sam as her fingers continued to tease him. 

"Of course I'm coming up with you," he husked, ignoring his previous indecision. His body was responding to his girlfriend's advances the way it always did, despite his having slept with a man for the first time in his life the night before. Maybe Jim was right. Maybe the experience hadn't changed the way he felt about women. 

He reached over and drew her into a deep kiss, tongue sliding over satiny lips and slipping into an apricot-fresh mouth. As Sam's tongue caressed his own, then slid moistly into his mouth to explore and arouse him further, all thoughts of Jim and the new dimension of their relationship slipped from his mind. 

At last they drew apart for breath. "I think maybe we better go in. An open-topped car is too public even at this hour of the night." 

Samantha pulled her door open and dashed up the stairs laughing. 

Blair looked up at the starry sky, decided it wasn't likely to rain for once, and he wasn't in the mood to stop to put the roof up; so he simply pocketed his keys and rushed after her. 

She had the apartment door open and was already through it, shedding her shoes and windbreaker as soon as she had crossed the threshold. She twirled around and caught the young man in her arms as he burst through the door behind her. Expertly she stuck her foot between his legs to trip him up and sent them both tumbling to the carpet. Arms and legs entangled, laughing riotously, they rolled across the floor coming to rest against the sofa. 

Samantha found herself on top. She pushed herself up and back onto her knees so that she straddled Sandburg's legs. " 'Welcome to my parlor,' said the spider to the fly." She started unbuttoning her blouse. 

He reached up and caught her hands before she had more than two buttons undone. "Un uh, *I* get to do *that*." He brought both of her hands to his lips, kissing the knuckles and then the backs of her fingers. He smiled wickedly, turned her hands over and kissed each palm. Then he took her left hand and began to suck the fingers one after another, drawing each finger slowly into his mouth and sucking on it sensuously, sliding it in and out between his lips before moving on to the next finger. All the time he was doing this, he looked her directly in the eyes, saying silently, "You're beautiful and sexy and wonderful, and I'm going to ravish your body just as I'm ravishing your fingers right now." 

She gasped and a tremor ran from her head to her toes. As her lover continued to devour her left hand, she took her free right hand and tried to unbuckle his belt. Her fingers were not cooperating, though, because Blair had now started to kiss and lick his way up her captive arm. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew how maddening his actions were to the young woman, because someone had treated his own wrist and arm in the same tantalizing way. A face started to form in the back of his mind, but he quickly shut out the memory. Something warned him that this was not the time to remember, that it would spoil the moment if he did. 

Dropping his hold on her wrist, he pulled her back down on top of him, locking their lips together in a passionate embrace. He felt her fingers tangle in his hair as she tried to pull his head closer to her. 

Lost in the sensation of the kiss, he rolled her over so that his body was now on top, pressing her down. He braced himself on one arm, then finished unbuttoning her blouse with his free hand while continuing the kiss. 

Now that Samantha had both hands free, she quickly undid Blair's belt, pulled down his zipper and jerked his teeshirt from the loosened jeans. 

Blair shivered convulsively as his enthusiastic lover shoved his shirt up and began to run her eager hands over his chest, centering her attention on his sensitive nipples. 

"Mmmmm," she murmured against his mouth. "I love how you taste." She caught his lower lip between her milk-white teeth and nibbled sensuously. Turning the love bite into a kiss when the young man responded with a whimper of passion, she added, "I want to taste all of you." 

She wiggled beneath him, scooting downward and opening her legs wide to accommodate his body. As she changed position, she left a trail of wet kisses down his neck. She skipped across the rucked up teeshirt and licked down his chest until her mouth replaced her fingers on his left nipple. 

He groaned at the sensation, lost to any thought beyond their heated bodies, and slid upward to give her better access to his chest. He leaned forward and began to kiss the top of her bent head. As she continued to lick and tease the sensitive nub, he reached down and took one of her breasts in his hand. He smoothed and caressed the underside with his palm, while his fingertips gently gripped the taut nipple, pinched and kneaded it to the same rhythm as that of her tongue against his burning skin, while their pelvises ground together through their clothing. 

The young couple's breathing grew ragged as the foreplay increased in intensity. 

At last Blair leaned back to switch his weight to his other arm. Feeling the lessening of the weight pressing her down, Samantha took the opportunity to come up for air. Dragging a fingernail lightly up his sternum, then caressing the hollow of the anthropologist's throat, she looked up into the smoky blue eyes and felt herself drowning in the wide, dark pupils. 

Usually she was the aggressor more than Sandburg was, but tonight he met her every demand with one of his own. The back-and-forth challenge of their caresses fed a fire in the pit of her stomach and set her senses reeling. Ever since the last time they'd broken up and made up, their love-making had become routine. *This*, however, was so far beyond the usual intensity level that she felt her heart thudding in her chest as though it were about to burst. 

Tracing her finger along his jaw line, enjoying the rasp of five o'clock shadow, she husked, "I need more of you, Hot'n'Luscious. I need to feel the heat of your body against mine. I need *all* of your skin touching me. I *need* you, Blair." She gave a little hiccup, then, "Oh, gawd, I need you *so bad*." 

She closed her eyes then, resting her cheek against his shoulder, and so missed the momentary shadow that crossed her lover's face. 

She snuggled closer and started shoving Blair's jeans and boxers down his hips. "Now," she whispered, "Now... I need to feel you against me *now*." 

The feel of the soft chest hair against her sensitized breasts was driving her crazy. "Now!" she repeated, more loudly, tearing frenziedly at the jeans. "Now!" 

Suddenly she felt the full weight of her lover's body as two strong hands caught her wrists and dragged her arms upwards. With her flesh crying out for more intimate contact, she began to struggle frantically. 

Then a butterfly kiss was dropped on the hollow of her neck, and a lust-laden voice rasped, "Slowly, my little hell cat... slowly. We have all night." 

She gasped with loss and abandonment as he lifted himself off her body and stood; but a moment later, he had pulled Samantha to her feet and then lifted her into his arms. 

Blair spun around in dizzying circles, laughing deep in his throat. It was as though he gloried in his male strength conquering her body. With a last twirl and a deep chuckle, he carried her into the bedroom, flipping the light on as he passed through the bedroom door and dropped her onto the pristine bed. 

Sam reached up to draw him down beside her, but Blair stepped back shaking a finger at her. "All in good time, Miss Can't-Wait. All in good time... Just watch... for now." 

She propped herself up on her elbows and opened her eyes wide as the beautiful young man began leisurely to strip for her. 

Slowly he trailed the fingers of his right hand up his left side, then grasped the teeshirt where she had bunched it up under his arm. Gracefully he leaned over, catching the tee in back with the other hand. Then his muscles rippled, and he pulled the shirt over his head in one sensual movement. 

Dropping the article of clothing on the floor, he flipped his head to shake the heavy mass of dark chestnut curls out of his face. Looking directly into her eyes with a devilish twinkle in his own, he began to flex his muscles and stretch sensuously. The soft lamplight sent flickering highlights over the flowing hair and sweat-slick skin. 

Caught up in the masculine vision before her, Samantha's mouth dropped open and she began unconsciously to lick her lips. 

Blair began to sway in time to unheard music as he drew his own hands across his downy chest and caressed himself. As one hand slipped down the dark arrow of hair to his navel, the other began to knead and pluck at a nipple. 

Samantha's breath caught in her throat. Her fingers twitched as though her hands were his hands and she could feel his body beneath her touch all the way across the room. 

She sat up on the bed and began to stroke and feel her own body, each gesture a mirror image of the one made by Blair. Meanwhile, she devoured his lean, compact body with her eyes and drew increasingly deep, shuddering breaths. 

Now her young Adonis began to buck and grind, as he opened his zipper the final few inches and began to push his jeans and boxers down those lean hips, slowly and erotically revealing his engorged penis a bit at a time, while driving Samantha into an increasing fever. 

Panting uncontrollably, she rolled from the bed and stood awkwardly, her hands at her waistline. She followed Blair's motions with her eyes until her own body began to sway to the same rhythm of ghostly melody. As the silent music filled her head, Sam's hands began to mirror Blair's actions. Hooking her thumb beneath the combined waistbands of her clothing, she began to drag her jeans and panties down her hips. Her speed increased until she had caught up to the young man's state of undress. 

She giggled, hiccuping, as Blair's eyes widened and glazed with lust matching her own aroused state. 

Simultaneously the two speeded up their pace even more, racing to see who could finish completely removing his/her clothing first. 

Finally they stood naked before each other, their clothing pooled around their feet, their chests heaving as though they'd run a marathon. 

Samantha's eyes devoured every inch of Blair's gorgeous body -- from his small, high-arched feet to his powerful thighs; from the tight, rounded butt to the lithe arms and shoulders. The full, pouty mouth was half-open, and his tongue flickered out suggestively, licking his lips in anticipation as he stared back at his companion's soft, female physique and kiss-swollen lips. Beneath his lowered eyelids, the fiercely aroused young woman saw that her lover's smoky blue eyes were almost all pupil. Her breath caught in her throat, and she had to consciously make an effort to breathe. 

Dragging her gaze away from the bottomless pools that were his eyes, she felt her focus drawn to the splendid, full penis now proudly displayed to her. The purple tip glistened with pre-cum in the soft lamplight. Unconsciously she stuck her tongue out and ran it around her lips as she imagined taking that beautiful cock into her mouth and tasting his salty, tangy essence. 

Then he was stepping across the room to her, and she dropped to her knees in anticipation. As soon as the enticing, sumptuous body was within her reach, she reached out and drew him to her, cupping his sexy buttocks in her now incredibly sensitive hands. Her eyes crossed as she stared at the prize only inches from her face. 

She leaned forward and breathed in the heady scent of a fully aroused male. She exhaled with a soft sigh and then stuck out her tongue to lap delicately at the glistening cock head, paying especial attention to the oozing tip. 

The taste went to her head like a sip of strong brandy, and she eagerly leaned forward swallowing first the whole head, then the entire length of Blair's delicious manhood. 

Freeing one of the man's buttocks, she slid her hand around his inner thigh and began to massage the base of the penis as she felt Blair tremble slightly and then start to slide in and out of the warm, moist hollow of her mouth. 

She felt her own juices flow freely, and hot moisture began to trickle down her inner thighs. 

It came as a rude shock when Blair suddenly pulled away, leaving her trembling and bereft. 

It came as a rude shock when Blair suddenly pulled away, leaving her trembling and bereft. 

Through the roaring in her ears, she heard the beloved voice gasping over her, "No, I'm too close. I can't take anymore like that without coming... and I want to finish inside you, Sammy-girl... I want to feel you surrounding me. I want to possess you down to your very core!" 

Then strong hands drew her to her feet, and firm arms lifted her into the air. 

She expected to be placed on the bed, but instead found herself being carried across the room to her vanity. She twined her arms around his sweaty neck as he partially released his hold on her to sweep all her cosmetics, brushes and creams off the dressing table. Then she found herself sitting on the now-empty wooden surface, her back against the cold, slick glass of the vanity mirror. 

Quickly Blair pushed her legs apart and stepped between them. He leaned in for a deep, shattering kiss. Samantha's heartbeat increased until she thought it was going to slam right out of her chest. 

"Why has it never felt this hot between us before?" she asked herself. The kiss seared her hungry lips, and the heat of skin-on-skin was almost more than she could bear. Her insides seemed to bubble and boil. She felt like a volcano ready to spew forth lava. 

At last they came up for air. 

Blair was looking deeply into her eyes and moaning softly. His eyelids drooped sexily -- "bedroom eyes..." she thought -- and a flame of passion danced in the depths of his bottomless pupils. His pouting, full lips were swollen from kisses and looked as bruised as her own felt. In the soft glow of the lamplight, Blair's sweat-slick skin gleamed like alabaster, and the back lighting formed a halo around the tousled curls. To Samantha's fevered senses, he looked like an angel ... a fallen angel come to claim her soul! 

Shuddering, she spread her legs wider to allow him entrance as she buried her face in the nape of his neck and began to suck and bite wildly. 

Blair pressed forward lightly, then suddenly withdrew before his cock head had fully penetrated her opening. 

"Wha..." she gulped in bewildered betrayal. 

"Condom... I forgot the condom..." he gasped. 

Half-heartedly he started to disentangle their entwined bodies, but Samantha simply tightened her hold. Too desperate to lose him even for a moment, she managed a broken whisper, "Condoms... box... right drawer. No, the other right... Yes, yes, there..." 

She loosened her hold only enough for him to retrieve the small package and rip the wrapping open with his teeth. Then she enveloped him again in her arms and began to lick and suck his neck furiously. She ignored the fact that she was impeding his efforts to roll the condom down his erection and chose instead to torment her frustrating lover by grinding her dripping groin against the base of his lifted penis. 

"Damn it, Sam! Do you want me inside you or not?" 

"What do *you* think?" she said between nibbles, then reluctantly pulled back until he had finished preparing himself. 

Finally, FINALLY, *FINALLY* his hands were on her hips pulling her onto him as he leaned forward to thrust deeply between the lips of her vagina. 

And then she was full -- gloriously full with that marvelous shaft of flesh probing deep inside her. She threw her head back and closed her eyes in bliss. "So good!" she gasped, "oh, so good!" as she clawed at his back, trying to draw him even closer. She wanted... *needed* ...to draw him down into the bubbling cauldron of her inner lava, until they melted together and became one single entity, joined in infinity... 

Blair must have felt a mutual need, for he caught her legs and lifted them over his shoulders so that her ankles were behind his head. In this position she felt every drive and thrust plunge deeper than she had ever been penetrated before. 

She was dissolving beneath the blows, joining and merging with the man driving into her, until there was no more him, no more her -- just a molten pool of white-hot light. Her orgasm seized her, and she threw her head back, screaming in silent rapture as she came in wave after wave of golden ecstasy. 

Somewhere in the back of her brain, she felt Blair explode inside her, his own shuddering, silent cry echoing her own. 

When she came to herself enough to recognize her surroundings, she was still on the vanity, her legs high in the air over her lover's shoulders as he slumped against her, half in and half out, his panting a whisper of sensation over the nipple of her right breast as his harsh breathing slowly returned to normal. 

Without changing her position, she bent forward and gently kissed the top of the damp and tangled curls. 

"Marvelous, wonderful, splendid man,' she whispered, keeping the words so low that she knew Blair could not hear them. "It would be so easy to fall in love with you if you'd only share your heart with me the way you do your body..." 

She signed silently and returned to dropping butterfly kisses on the hair of his bent head.  
  


* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
